lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego dimensions 2 the dimensional crisis prolouge transcript (Thedudeman3)
opening lord vortech:woah that was weird lord vortech;oh well time to get my revenge by using the rest of the foundation elements to destroy all the dimensions lord vortech;ha ha ha lord vortech:and im gonna do it the same way i did it before mario dimension mario;oh no peach has been kidnapped again bowser:catch me if you can mario hahahaha mario:oh i will mario;woah woah woah woah woah woah woah bowser:goodbye mario mario;ahhhhhhhhhh roblox world noob:i love work at a pizza place mario;ahhh oof noob:oh my gosh are you ok mario;i think so noob:im noob noob:whats your name mario;its a me mario noob:cool pizza guy;woah woah ahhhh noob and mario:oh no noob:aflter you mario:waahoo captain underpants world george and harold:Excuse me, everybody, george and harold:there's a giant... teachers:Do not interrupt while I'm reading monotone from my textbook! george and harold:But the toilet! teachers;Ugh. teachers:Just go. george;Harold? harold:George? porfessor poopypants;Students and faculty of Jerome Horwitz Elementary...the world, as you know it, is about to go extinct. professor poopypants:And a new world order is about to rise!One that is, you know, honestly pretty similar to the old world order... except for one tiny detail... george:Melvin? melvin:Comin' atcha! professor poopypants:Powered by Melvin's unique neurology... I will successfully disable the Hahaguffawchuckleamalus...of every single child at Jerome Horwitz Elementary. professor poopypants:For I, Professor Poopypants... children:hahahahahahahahah professor poopypants:Yeah, it's a funny name. It just makes you laugh and laugh, right? george;Get down! poopypants;Still give you the chuckles now? professor poopypants:Poopypants! chiIdren:i don't get it. Why is that funny? poopypants:Perfect! melvin:Finally! You're speaking my language! harold:Oh, no. This is bad. This is seriously bad. I mean, a world without laughter? George, if he destroys our sense of humor, he destroys us! Imagine how boring our comics will be. Captain Underpants and the Purchase of the Sensible Beige Pants. harold;Captain Underpants Eats All of His Falafel. harold:Captain Underpants Watches Cement Dry. poopypants:And would the creators of this absolutely hilarious comic book... please come out, come out, wherever you are! You're next. harold;Okay, we have to stop him. We've gotta find a way to unplug Melvin. george;Yeah. But how do we get to him without Poopypants seeing us? mr krupp;What are you two doing together? poopypants:Are you in there? Oh... Maybe you're hiding here. Oh, sorry. Are you stuck on hold? recipshion lady;Mmm-hmm. poopypants:Oh, totally hate when that happens. Well, good luck with that. poopypants:Now, where are those two little... captain underpants:Stand down, Poopypants! poopypants:What is happening? harold:I hope this works. captain underpants:Tra-la-laaa! captain underpants:Ow! Ow! captain underpant:Keep standing down. I'm just gonna be a second. Ow. poopypants:I bet he thought that was going to be cooler. harold:Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. captain underpants:Ha-ha! Prepare to be vanquished... and justice to be served on a piping hot platter of freedom! With a side order of liberty... and a super-sized cup filled with freedom also! poopypants:Impressive use of fast-food analogies, you giant baby with a cape on! Let's do this. george and harold ahhhha help us someone captain underpants: i feel super mario and noob; ahhhh captain underpants:i got you mario and noob:ahhhhh oof noob;thanks captain underpants;lets save my sidekicks vortex captain underpants:tralalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noob;ahhh so bright mario:waahoo captain underpants noob and mario;wait no wrong way vorton X-PO:NO! not the gateway captain underpants:dont worry i will rebuild it X-PO;ok let me help after rebuilding the gateway X-PO;hey can i come with you on your quest captain underpants:sure Category:Customs by Thedudeman3